Wrap-around carrier packages are typically formed by wrapping a carrier blank around a group of containers and securing the ends of the blank together. The containers are held in place by the tightly wrapped carrier and also, typically, by heel cutouts through which the bottom portions of the containers extend. In conventional wrap-around carrier packages, however, handles are not provided, or when handles are provided, they typically reduce the integrity of the package.